


Group Chat: Flying

by TheFlyingAngels



Series: Group Chats [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Group Chat, Damian Wayne flies, Damian Wayne-centric, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingAngels/pseuds/TheFlyingAngels
Summary: Damian flies-And everyone is talking about it in the groupchat:
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi & Damian Wayne
Series: Group Chats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107764
Kudos: 44





	Group Chat: Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Damian flies-  
> And everyone is talking about it in the groupchat:

**.FAMILY.**

Damian: holy shit did you just push me oFf a roof top? to SEE IF I CAN FLY!? Seriously Maps? You bish. NOT BecAUSE I AM ROBIN MEANS I CAN FLY!

Damian : whatev, meet yu at sb?

Jason: WAIT WHAT

Tim : who pushed you off a roof top!?

Dick: ARE YOU OK

Barbara: who is maps?

Bruce : oh god.

Cass: cool! Did you fly?

Steph: who are you meeting at Starbucks?????

Damian: FUCK FUCCCKKK WRONG DUCKING GROUP CHAT!!!!!!!!

Jason: *laughs hysterically*

Damian: *Fucking not DUCKING. Stupid autocorrect.

Jason: *laughs hysterically and maniacally*

Dick: Guys are we going to ignore the fact that damian just fell off a roof top and he is still ok?

Barbara: his phone didn't break?

Damian: long story, short, I fell in a garbage can.

Bruce: *mentally face palms*

Steph: now, now. WHO ARE YOU MEETING AT STARBUCKS AND WHO IS MAPS? AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TAKE A SHOWER, ARE YOU MEETING HER WITH A GARBAGE PERFUM?

Damian: god save me.

**_Damian screenshoted the chat_ **

**The teen gothametes**

Richbird: guys, I AM PLANNIN SUICIDAL.

Googlemaps: again? Srsly?

Jonjon: didn't this happen, like twice this week?

Colinrolin: y?

Mama.maya: is it cuz ya lost ur fav pencil again?

Colinrolin: I bet it's cuz one of his brothers heard him singing in the showeR, again.

Jonjon: or maybe Alfred's cookies disappeared?

Googlemaps: nah, it's cuz someone saw him fallin' in the garbage can. *smirks*

Mama.maya: he fell in a FUCKIN GARAGE CAN!

Colinrolin: COOL! Dude!

Jonjon: why and how ?

Googlemaps: long story, short, I thought he could... fly. But it looks like he can't. Woops

Richbird: NO NO AND NO AND HELL NO. LOOK:

.Richbird inserted a picture.

Mama.maya: dude that's nothing, once, I was textin ma friend, at least I thought.  
And I was like 'hey bish, wacha doin' huh?' And she was like 'excuse me?'  
And then... I continued. 'Did ya lose ur memory, srsly bish?' And she was like  
'Miss maya is that you? detention, tomorrow at 3p.m' and then I realized I was texting my mathematics teacher.

Richbird: WOW AMAZING. *clapping*

Colinrolin: that's so cool guys!

Googlemaps: look dami! Everyone had these awkward moments! Now go and explain to ur family.

Jonjon: *is mentally face palming* why am I part of this?

Meanwhile...  
Family

Dick: what just happened?

Barbara: I wish I knew

Jason: *is still laughing*

Tim: here are the six things that happened :  
-Damian fell from a roof top  
-Damian can't fly  
-Damian has a group chat of his own  
-Damian has friends  
-Damian is meeting a girl in sb  
-Damian goes to sb.

Steph: my mind isn't working right now.

Cass: wow, just wow.

Bruce: *is still face palming*

Alfred: I thought you all knew about these six things.

Dick: you KNEW.

Alfred: indeed I did, 5 months ago.

Jason: WTF

Bruce: LANGUAGE.

Damian: This time I am going to jump from a rooftop! And there will be no garbage cans to save me !!!!!! So stop and let me explain!

Everyone: ok, ok

Damian: we had a project in school to see what are the objects or beings that can fly. Maps, is a friend of mine. And she was chosen to work with me in this project. So after school we met on a rooftop, bringing some objects and beings (don't ask me what they are), and we started throwing them off the rooftop, nothing worked. So when I was standing on the edge of it, Maps pushed me, and you know what happened next... she ran away. And we had to meet at Starbucks to discuss the project! And because she likes coffee, anywho... I texted her in a group chat that includes my friends, understood?

Everyone: yes

Cass: So you didn't fly?


End file.
